


Horrorterror Playdate

by ectogeo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ladystuck 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/ectogeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some gals hanging out with their adorable eldritch abomination pals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrorterror Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Squiddle Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878527) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



> Ladystuck remix of Squiddle Friends (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878527) by sqbr (http://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr)


End file.
